The Most Important Thing That He Did For Her
by adiosToredor
Summary: This is how they met in childhood, even though the title is suckish, don't judge it by the title. Please.


**The most important thing he did for her**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto I only own the plot

and the three new characters named Tsurugi,Tenshi, and Utsuku.( Sword, Angel, and Beautiful). But I don't own Sasuke or Sakura. :( *cries*

**Max's author note : **okay don't get mad I know I'm in the middle of a story right now even though I'm coming out with this one but this plot has been in my head for hmm at least three days now so don't not read because of that reason. Though I might make more one-shot stories (If that means non-chapter stories then, yes a one-shot story) trough out my other story: **The sound of love! Or is it?** Check it out to find out what it's about or message me for the summary.

"Good night Sasuke-Kun!" Said a pink haired figure with emerald eyes.

"Good night Sakura-Chan." Said the black haired figure with onyx eyes, that were sometimes red. He slowly latched his arms around her waist as he gave her a peck on her lips and fell asleep with her. How did they end up together you might ask well you'll find out soon enough. Hehehehehehehe!

**( F l a s h b a c k )**

"Hey pink haired wide fore-headed freak! Why are you so ugly? Hmm?" Asked Tsurugi.

"I...I...I don't...I'm no-" Sakura hesitated. "Hahaha!" laughed Tsurugi and his gang. He was the Leader, his girl was Tenshi, his sister was named Utsuku and a few other people were in the gang too. She ran off in tears and crying. She ran out the building as it was lunch and recess and she sat under a cherry blossom tree. The tree was beautiful as it was in bloom. She hugged the tree.

**( F l a s h b a c k )**

Right before her Mom died she said "Sakura, if your ever in need of help or being picked on go sit under a cherry blossom tree and hug it. Something good will happen. Good-bye my little cherry blossom." And then she died with a smile on her face.

**(End of F l a s h b a c k )**

"Mom...." She said softly and quietly.

3 minutes earlier with the bullies....

"Come on guys stop making fun of her she miserable enough with her Mom dead, and other brother in the Akatsuki with my brother." Said Sasuke defending her.

"Oh look it's the loner! Why are YOU defending such a weak, ugly, odd person? Oh wait it makes sense freak with freak! So if your like her go out and cry we ALL know your mom and dad are dead with the rest of your clan the only two not dead is you and your Akatsuki brother Itachi!" Said Tenshi as the others laughed as he pushed his way through them. At the door he stopped and turned his head and said

"If you don't leave her alone I'll be here beating the crap out of you ten!" He said fiercely and he left the building yelling "Sakura!"

He found her under the Cherry blossom tree crying "Mom...."

He came out and looked at her, her messy pink locks, her big forehead which he thought wasn't big at all, her beautiful pink, red, and white dress, and her crying face. He knew right then she didn't know he was there staring at her so he walked up and said "Hey Sakura." he used a gentle, quiet voice. She heard him and looked up hiccuping, and sobbing. She was startled and was afraid he'd make fun of her. He sat next to her. He said in a reassuring voice "Don't worry I wouldn't be mean or hurt you in fact I used to be made fun of when my clan was destroyed by my brother I became such a loner! I know your mom died and your brother, Deidara is an Akatsuki. My brother is an Akatsuki member too his name is Itachi not sure if you knew about him. Well if they pick on you again tell me okay?" "O-o-okay. Your name's Sasuke right?"She asked a little calmer but not by much she wasn't crying anymore though so that was good enough for him to show a rare smile as he nodded as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

DING DONG DINGGG-DONGGG

"Oh that's the bell come on we got 5 minutes to get to class let's go.!" He said because they had the same classes together. So he stood up and helped her up. As they raced to the school building and rushed to class. That day he walked with her until he had to turn so she was pretty much happy that day.

The next day the bully gang came to her again and said, "So you still came to school today didn't you?" Asked Utsuku.

'Well no duh' is all she wanted to say but instead she just nodded.

"Well we'll have to teach her a lesson then won't we Tenshi?" Asked Tsurugi punching his palm to show he wanted to fight. She took a step backwards and they stepped forward cracking their wrist and necks. Suddenly Sasuke came into the classroom and took notice of what was happening. Suddenly the group of ten her a huge _**CCRRAACKK **_right away they knew who it was Tsurugi turned his shaking head slowly. Suddenly the whole gang was just on the floor with a bloody nose for each. He walked over to Sakura and said "Next time tell me I'll help you."

(End of F l a s h b a c k )

"Hey Sakura-Chan how'd you sleep?" Asked Sasuke

"Good I dreamed of the week we met. How'd you sleep Sasuke-Kun?" Asked Sakura

"Great because I was with you, Sakura-Chan!" Said Sasuke.

That's right they're together!

They also have a daughter named Houseki which means gem in English. Along with a boy named Tabemono which means food in English.

THE END

**A/N: **Hi me again hope you liked it I actually made this in one night from

3P.M. To 11:25P.M. And had a few breaks (Lots of distractions) Hope you read my other story too.

**If you like it** Review.

**If you didn't like it **tell me way why you didn't like it Thanks

I'm so happy to make this 4 pages. I think I added a lot of detail (or at least hope LOL) Anyways (Thank you)Arigato for reading

(sorry) Gomen if you didn't like it

Gomen if you don't know any Japanese but I have the English words in the ( ) ^.^

(Bye!) Sayounara!


End file.
